halo: primal
by haydenunstopable
Summary: master chief, noble six, and Sarah palmer are sent to scout a new planet that the unsc hopes to colonize. when they find life as in the forms of takkar, sayla and the other wenja lasky sends them on a mission to learn about them and find anything that could be useful for the rebuilding process read the rest of the story as it unfolds
1. Chapter 1 it begins

**this is probably the first story like this. imagine far cry primal and halo together. we have noble six, Sarah palmer and master chief living with takaar and the other wenja against their struggle to survive against nature and their enemies.**

its the most boring place in space I swear to god (john)

you could read something (six)

like what(john)

how to get master chief to read something by b312 aka noble six(six)

what you reading(john)

the enclypedia of the stone age (six)

youre reading about that stuff again(john)

yes because I enjoy reading stuff like this(six)

show me something out of it (john)

six slides his finger across the holo book and stops on a page. he turns the book around and faces it toward john.

 _smilodon_ _fatalist_ saber tooth tiger, large, strong and fierce. considered one of the most powerful if not the most powerful predator in the pal ethic era. (six)

want to go the shooting range? (john)

sure I haven't been to it in a while (six)

then commander palmer barges into the room.

ok gents suit up were scouting a new planet today. the captain has sent me and you 2 to scout it. (palmer)

you mean your boyfriend? (six)

everyone on the ship at least guessed about their relationship. it wasn't just profensional. at least one a week palmer and lasky acted like they were floating on air in the morning.

palmer gave six if you weren't a Spartan id throw you over my shoulder and throw you out the airlock look she gave the Spartans, especially DeMarco.

armor, now(palmer)

we went to the armor stations and got our suits. then we went to the armory. I got a ma5 assault rifle and a br55 battle rifle (halo2-3 variant) with a magnum sidearm. six grabbed a m392 dmr (halo reach variant) and a m45 tactical shotgun and a plasma rifle sidearm. palmer grabbed 2 magnums and br85hb battle rifle (halo4 + variant) and a extra magnum. then we got to the hangar and into a pelican. we flew into the atsmphere.

 **that's this chapter im fixing up my writing style and you fucking haters this is for FUN not to get the or a perfect grade but FUN you child hating masturbators good reviews are apreciated**


	2. Chapter 2 the hunt

**in this chapter we introduce takkar and the wenja.**

takkar was standing on a ledge in front of the wenja village. then a another figure walks up behind him.

what is wrong takkar (sayla)

if we do not get good hunts soon we might not make it through the winter (takkar)

I have faith in you and the hunters my love (sayla)

if only we had more hunters and the caribou herds would come sooner (takkar)

we will be fine takkar (sayla)

I will lead a hunt today (takkar)

I will take the woman to gather food (sayla)

no one of the more experienced women will lead I don't want you to danger our child sayla please stay with the healer (takkar)

takkar walks to the center of the village and waited for the men to gather for the hunt. then shaymash, the shaman or medicine man walked up to takkar.

I had a vision last night great chief takkar (shaymash)

takkar nodded. once shaymashs visions predicted a udamm attack. that was the last time takkar took the shamans vision warnings lightly.

what did you see great shaman? (takkar)

I saw a giant bird that did not flap its wings and out of its belly came out 3 tall men with weapons unlike any we use. they did not show their faces or skin. but they weren't bad spirits they came to help us.(shaymash)

god it wasn't evil spirits but if they came to help maybe they were good spirits or beings from another pace outside oros.

we must go on a hunt shaymash we shall talk again great shaman (takkar)

I wish you luck and I will look forward to our talk great chief (shaymash)


	3. Chapter 3 landed

**the 3rd chapter of halo primal no haters dammit**

once the pelicans lands we get out. we walk a bit. we stop in front of a small hill.

were do we go now? (john)

and what are we looking for? (six)

intelligent life (palmer)

where? (john)

john was consciously surveying the landscape. palmer you dumbass were in the perfect lace for an ambush.

palmer you dumbass you put us in the perfect place for a ambush(john)

run that by me again?(palmer)

wasn't me (john)

it was me hello im haydenunstopabble the writer for this totally original fanfic. so fire works of change and reichtriangle shove it up you ass. (me)

who was that ? (six)

out of the trees a a teenager on a large black and white stallion. he had on a black cowboy at an boots and ablack shirt with an awesome mountain dew logo on it. he had a badass gun belt with a colt 45. peacemaker revolver and a m1911 semi auto pistol and a m16 on his back. and a katana on his hip.

hello masterchief its a honor to meet you (me)

same here (john)

well I have to go I have other fanfics to write and fucking haters to deal with remember NO HATERS HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY THAT (me)

also there will be a cute sabertooth lion coming your way in a few seconds we must go (me)

onward devestation we have business to attend to (me)

as I spur on the stallion

what the fuck (palmer)

oh ive always wanted to be around for one of those(six)

what was that?(palmer)

surprise author appearance (john six)

suddenly a loud roar was heard

 **ooohhh cliffhanger and a surprise author appearance in one chapter that has to be a record. and my characters appearance is badass. and riding a horse is probably unheard of**


	4. Chapter 4 failed again

**Hello ladies and gentleman I am doing the wenja hunt scene. also tell what your favorite chapter is.**

The wenja were in the bushes surrounding a small herd of deer. takkar raised his spear and pulled it down. that was the signal for the hunt to begin. the hunters ran out yelling and throwing spears. suddenly a large black thing came out of the sky. the hunters and deer were both scared. the deer ran into the forest. and the wenja stared at the thing as it landed over a hill.

"Takkar!Takkar!what was that?" asked a warrior.

"One of sheshamays dreams." said takkar.

suddenly Takkar's saber tooth ran off growling.

"come on men we must find the spirits" said takkar

they ran and ran to the hill overlooking the small wash. then the tiger roared

in the wash were the beings the medicine man prophesied.

 **this was a short one. hope you guys are still with me!**


End file.
